Ferbastyczna szkoła/Sąsiedzi z piekła rodowodem
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Fretka znajduje w Internecie konto swojej sąsiadki. Wraz z Stefą postanawia ją zaprosić na obiad, by poprosić ją o zaprzestanie gry na dudach. Tymczasem czwórka przyjaciół nie może się odnaleźć w nowych szkołach. Bohaterowie * Ferb Fletcher; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Ludzie w kinie; * Randomowy ochroniarz; * Fretka Flynn; * Stefa Hirano; * Fineasz Flynn Scenariusz (W kinie. Do kina wchodzą Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford) Ferb: Po co tu przyszliśmy? Izabela: Fineasz nadal leży w szpitalu, a my powinniśmy się trochę rozluźnić. Ferb: Rozluźnić!? To mój brat!! Jak mam się rozluźnić!? Izabela: Dlatego przyszliśmy na komedię! Ferb: Chyba masz rację. (Ferb już schodzi poszukać miejsc, ale po chwili się wraca) Ferb: Nie wracam tam. Baljeet: Czemu? Ferb: Rząd 4, miejsce 17. Baljeet: Co tu robi Moranica!? Buford: Eee... my chyba mamy rząd 3. (Chwilę potem, przyjaciele siedzą i oglądają. Film się zaczyna) Baljeet (szeptem): Zaczyna się! (Po chwili dzwoni telefon. Dzwonkiem jest piosenka "Baby" Justina Biebera. Po chwili Moranica odbiera telefon) Moranica: Jadzia!? Heeej, nie gadałyśmy tyle lat! Co u ciebie!? Znalazłaś se męża!? Bo ja tak! (Wszyscy próbują uciszyć Moranicę) Moranica: Taki fajny facet, Gaylord ma na imię! Nie, nie, nie jest gejem, ma na imię Gaylord! Ale chyba źle zrobiłam biorąc z nim ślub, bo jak razem leżymy w łóżku to on się trzęsie! A brat i ojciec tacy sami. (Wszyscy ponownie próują uciszyć Moranicę) Moranica: ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ, POJ**ANE SZ**TY!!! Nie, Jadzia, to nie do ciebie. A, słuchaj, ostatnio mąż se nos i palec złamał! Ostatnio jak se ku*wa staliśmy na ku*wa plaży to on dostał ku*wa piłką w ku*wa twarz, jak se ku*wa dłubał w ku*wa nosie. (Potem) Ferb: Teraz będzie najlepszy moment filmu!! (Wszyscy widzowie powoli wstają z miejsc, a po chwili Moranica wybucha takim śmiechem, że zagłusza film. Wszyscy się na nią złowrogo patrzą) Moranica: Sory, kawał mi się przypomniał. (Potem) Moranica: Uuuch... gorąco mi! Zdejmę sobie skarpety. (Moranica zdejmuje skarpety, a wszyscy zatykają nosy. Niektózy mdleją. Moranica kładzie stopy na fotelu Ferba. Ferb wymiotuje) (Potem) Moranica: Ale tu brudno! (Moranica wyjmuje z torebki odkurzacz, przy tym uderzając wielu widzów w głowę. Moranica włącza odkurzacz) Moranica (krzycząc): Na szczęście mam bezprzewodowy odkurzacz!!! (Pod koniec filmu) Moranica: Ale to nudne! (Moranica wyciąga z torebki poduszkę, kładzie ją pod głowę i zaczyna chrapać) Izabela: Co on powiedział!? Baljeet: Nie mam pojęcia!!! Izabela: Co!!!??? Baljeet: Mówię, że nie mam pojęcia!!! (Wściekły Ferb rzuca opakowaniem po popcornie w Moranicę, która się przez to budzi) Ferb: Mogłaby się pani ogarnąć!? Chcemy tu obejrzeć film, a pani nam przeszkadza! Niech się pani stąd wynosi!! (Do sali kinowej wchodzi ochrona, która zabiera Ferba) Ferb: Ją też macie zabrać! JĄ TEŻ!!! Moranica: Ech... niektórzy ludzie to nie potrafią się zachować w kinie. (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Sąsiedzi z piekła rodowodem. (W mieszkaniu Fretki. Fretka siedzi na kanapie i używa laptopa, a Stefa robi obiad) Fretka: Ej, Stefa, patrz co znalazłam na fejsie! (Stefa odkłada patelnię na kuchenkę i siada na kanapie obok Fretki) Fretka: Patrz, znalazłam konto naszej sąsiadki na fejsie. Stefa: Jak się nazywa? Fretka: Nie jest podane. Zamiast imienia i nazwiska jest napisane "SłodkaKicia69". Stefa: Od kiedy słodkie kotki grają na dudach? A w ogóle skąd wiesz, że to sąsiadka? Fretka: Podała adres i numer mieszkania. Zaproszę ją na dzisiejszy obiad. (Fretka pisze zaproszenie i je wysyła) Fretka: Ej, też czujesz ten smród? Stefa: Moja zupa!!! (Stefa biegnie do kuchenki i bierze patelnię do ręki) Fretka: Od kiedy się robi zupę na patelni!? (Przed domem Flynn-Fletcherów) Baljeet: Jak tam w szkole? Ferb: Ech... bez Fineasza to nie to samo. Nudzę się na lekcjach i nie mam co robić. Baljeet: A u mnie było fajnie - uczyliśmy się dzisiaj o neutron... Buford: Nikogo to nie obchodzi. My dzisiaj zbiliśmy takiego kujona z innej szkoły, tak mu daliśmy w kość... nie wiem czy ten chłopak się pozbiera. Baljeet: To byłem ja. Izabela: U mnie nic się ciekawego nie działo. Chodzenie do szkoły bez was to nie to samo. Ferb: No tak, a tym bardziej bez Fineasza. A może chodźmy go odwiedzić. (W domu Fretki. Słychać dzwonek) Fretka: Chyba przyszła nasza szanowna sąsiadka. (Fretka otwiera drzwi i po chwili zamyka) Fretka: Nie, nie ona. Stefa: A kto? Głos zza drzwi: Otwórzcie drzwi, albo sama je wyważę! Stefa: Moranica!? Może je otworzę. (Stefa podchodzi i otwiera drzwi, przez które od razu zamiarem wyważenia wbiega Moranica, jednak nie mogąc zahamować wypada przez okno) Stefa: Chyba teraz widzę dobre strony tego, że tuż za oknem jest ceglany budynek. Fretka: No... szkoda tylko, że okno było zamknięte. (Chwilę później, Moranica siedzi na kanapie) Fretka: Co pani tu robi? Moranica: No co? Przecież chciałaś się ze mną spotkać. Fretka: Chwileczkę... to pani jest... SłodkaKicia69? Stefa: No nie taka słodka... Moranica: Tak, to ja. Fretka: Ale przecież ten nick do pani nie pasuje! Ani słowo "słodka", ani "kicia"! I nawet liczba... Moranica: Założyłam sobie taki nick jak byłam dzieckiem! Stefa (szeptem do Fretki): Jak była dzieckiem, to chyba ludzie nie wiedzieli co to koło... Moranica: No ale co wy chcecie ode mnie? Fretka: Może zanim przejdę do sprawy, zadam pani kilka pytań. Od jak dawna pani tu mieszka? Moranica: Od kilku dni. Fretka: No a dlaczego? Moranica: Bo postanowiłam sprawdzić, jak to jest gdzieś mieszkać. Fretka: Okeeej... (Nagle sufit zaczyna się kruszyć) Stefa: Co to!? Moranica: Aaa... to mój mąż wstał od stołu po zjedzeniu szesnastego obiadu. Fretka: Okej, ostatnie pytanie. Wyprowadzi się pani stąd kiedyś!? Moranica: Tak, kupiliśmy ten dom na tydzień. Jeszcze 4 dni i się wyprowadzamy. Chcieliśmy tylko zobaczyć jak to jest gdzieś mieszkać. Fretka: Ufff... a co zrobicie z mieszkaniem? Moranica: No cóż, w większości meble tam są drewniane, więc spalimy je by mieć frajdę. Fretka: Co!? Przecież wtedy spalicie cały blok! Moranica: No i? W całym życiu spaliłam szesnaście bloków i gliny mnie jeszcze do pierdla nie wsadziły. No więc do widzenia. (Moranica wychodzi) Stefa: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Fretka: No ja też... jak oni mogą spalić blok? Stefa: Nie o to mi chodzi. Ja się zastanawiam, jak jej mąż mógł zjeść szesnaście obiadów! (W szpitalu) Ferb: Siemka, Fin. Jak tam? Fineasz: Noga mnie nadal boli. Ale za kilka tygodni będę mógł wyjść ze szpitala. Ferb: Zaplanowałem dla ciebie tyle rzeczy. Najpierw będziemy... dobra, nic nie zaplanowałem. Izabela: Co porabiasz? Fineasz: No nic... leżę sobie i czytam książkę. Buford: Nie masz nic innego do roboty? Fineasz: Nie. Nikt mi nie przyniósł tutaj żadnego laptopa. Baljeet: A jaką książkę czytałeś? Buford: A kogo to obchodzi? Baljeet: Mnie. Buford: No to teraz już cię nie obchodzi. (Następny dzień, dom Fretki. Fretka i Stefa siedzą na kanapie z zatkanymi uszami, a z góry słychać głośne chrapanie) Fretka: Kiedy oni się obudzą!? Stefa: Co!? Kiedy oni ser postudzą!? Fretka: Nie, ja mówię, kiedy oni się obudzą! Stefa: Jaki znowu klej!? Fretka: Ja mówię, KIEDY ONI SIĘ OBUDZĄ!? (Wkurzona Fretka wychodzi z domu i idzie na górę. Fretka puka do drzwi Moranici. Po chwili otwiera je Moranica w szlafroku) Moranica: Dzień dobryy. Fretka: Dla mnie nie taki dobry. Moranica: Co chciałaś? Fretka: Żebyście się do jasnej ciasnej wyciszyli! Moranica: Sory, ale mój pies sobie spał i chrapał, i obudził się, kiedy ty tu przyszłaś! Nieładnie to tak przeszkadzać komuś! Fretka: Chyba pani o przeszkadzaniu wie lepiej... Moranica: Masz rację. Kiedyś przeszkadzałam w finałowym odcinku "Mam Talent!", bo nie wzięli mnie do castingów. Od kiedy trzeba mieć w tym programie jakiś talent? Fretka: No dobrze, ale proszę panią... nie, każę pani, żeby pani się wyciszyła! Moranica: O nie, nie będziesz mi rozkazywać! Niejedną noc spędziłam na pustyni i nie dlatego, że rodzina mnie tam wywiozła i zostawiła, ale dlatego, żeby jakaś gówniara mi nie rozkazywała! Fretka: Yyyych... dlaczego pani zawsze musi denerwować ludzi wokół!? Moranica: No co? Taka już jestem, nie? Fretka: Ostrzegam, jeśli pani jeszcze raz nam będzie przeszkadzać, to zadzwonię na policję! Moranica: A dzwoń se ile razy chcesz. Kiedyś jak okradałam przyjaciółkę w jej domu, to zdążyłam wziąć prysznic, umyć zęby i wyszorować stopy, nim te przyjechały! (Moranica zamyka drzwi) (Następny dzień, w szpitalu) Baljeet: Dlaczego obudziłeś nas tak wcześnie? Jest dopiero 5:43. Fineasz: Po to, żebyście zobaczyli coś, nad czym pracowaliśmy z Ferbem całą noc. Ferb: "Pracowaliśmy"!? A nie przypadkiem "pracowałem"? Leżałeś tylko na tym łóżku i kliknąłeś dwie rzeczy na laptopie! Dobra, nieważne... A oto i Słuchokomunikatory. Dzięki nim będziemy mogli rozmawiać z Fineaszem o każdej porze! Wystarczy, że włożycie je do ucha, a Fineasz je uruchomi. (Ferb daje przyjaciołom Słuchokomunikatory, a oni wkładają je do uszu) Ferb: Chciałem też, żeby dało się przesyłać jakby obraz Fineasza, ale udało się tylko impulsy. (Fineasz wciska jakiś przycisk, i po chwili przez Baljeeta przechodzi prąd i chłopak upada na ziemię) Fineasz: Nie, Ferb żartował, specjalnie zrobiliśmy te impulsy. Buford: Też chcę spróbować. (Buford wciska przycisk na laptopie Fineasza i przez niego przechodzi prąd) Buford: Aaaał! Baljeet: Hahaha... (Buford wciska inny przycisk na klawiaturze i prąd znowu przechodzi przez Baljeeta) Buford: Hehehehehe! Ferb: Okej, uspokójcie się, bo zaraz kogoś zabijecie! To są urządzenia do rozm... (Przez Ferba przechodzi prąd) Ferb: Aaał! Buford!!! Fineasz: To nie był Buford... (Wszyscy poza Ferbem zaczynają się śmiać) (Napisy końcowe. Tymczasem w mieszkaniu Fretki) Fretka (siedzi na kanapie pod kocem z rozwścieczoną miną): Yyych... ta Moranica już mnie wkurza! Stefa: Spokojnie, za 2 dni się wyprowadzą... Fretka: Jak ja nie wiem, czy tyle wytrzymam! (Do mieszkania wchodzi Moranica w krótkich ciasnych spodenkach i ciasnej koszuli) Moranica: Jak tam leci, dzieci śmieci? Fretka: Stefa, proszę, powiedz, że to jakaś sprzątaczka. Stefa: Nie... Fretka: Gorzej już być nie może! Moranica: O, to tu zostawiłam mój portfel! (Moranica schyla się i podniosi z podłogi portfel. Po chwili rozpruwają się jej spodnie) Fretka: A jednak się pomyliłam... KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje